dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Call
Hero's Call (主人公のコール, ˈhirōkôl; also known as "Slayer Maker") is a rare support type sacred gear wielded by Asuna Lucifer, the sister of Ichiro Lucifer. The sacred gear has the ability to turn the wielder, objects, or people into different types of slayers. First revealed in Life 22 when Asuna used it on Ichiro. Summary First used in LIfe 22 against Masquerade when Asuna turned Ichiro into a Slayer type. If used incorrectly the sacred gear could be disastrous to the wielder but is a great weapon when used to attack your opponent's weakness. The only drawback to this sacred gear is that if another sacred gear is already being used on the person then this sacred gear cannot take effect. Appearance Hero's Call has no physical form in the form of an object or weapon but takes the form of a tattoo that appears on the wielder's arm. This tattoo can then be transfer to another person or object giving them the type of slayer capabilities. Abilities Hero's Call main ability is to turn someone or an object into a type of slayer with the exception being Gods and Buddha Slayers. EX: The wielder can turn someone into a Slayer giving them holy energy similar to that of a angel. or a Slayer giving them demonic energy similar to that of a angel. Slayer filling them with dragon energy similar to that of a dragon which will make killing dragons easier. This sacred gear is really used in a way to attack an opponent's weakness by turning their weapon or teammates into the weakness of their enemy. The drawback is they can't turn someone or an object into a God or Buddha slayer and this sacred gear can only be used twice at the same time (on two different objects or people). The sacred gear works like this: (1.) the tattoo appears on the sacred gear wielder's arm turning them into a slayer (2.) if they decide to transfer this to a teammate or object then the tattoo will transfer to that The first subspecies that appears in the basic form of the sacred gear is called Retreat or Hero Signal allows them to summon those who they gave a slayer symbol to their location or even better they could switch places with them. The second subspecies balance breaker called Provision that allows them to turn more than two people or objects into different types of slayers based on the amount of damage they received and can even use multiple slayers on themselves. Forms: Hero's Calling The sacred gear standard form, is a type of tattoo depending on the type of slayer the wielder gets turned into. Dragon Slayer.jpg|Dragon Slayer Tattoo Angel or Fallen Angel Slayer.jpg|Angel/Fallen Angel Slayer Tattoo Devil Slayer.jpg|Devil Slayer Tattoo Youkai Slayer.jpg|Youkai Slayer Tattoo Demon Slayer.jpg|Demon Slayer Tattoo The subspecies balance breaker takes the form of multiple slayer tattoo depending on the type of slayers they use. Trivia The name and name of the subspecies balance breakers are puns off of the Yu-Gi-Oh hero deck spell cards. The Tattoos resemble the Signer marks from Yugioh 5ds.Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears